


V-Day

by Suribot



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suribot/pseuds/Suribot





	V-Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaFriesmeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/gifts).



Kintaros was almost positive he had a proper idea of the general customs of Valentine's Day.

He didn't, but he was almost positive he did. 

As such, when he thrust forward the box of chocolates he had procured for Hana, he was surprised to feel it stopped.

Hana was almost knocked back by Kintaros as the two boxes of chocolate collided into each other, crushing the edges together.

"Ah-"

"Ahh-"

The two stared. 

"I-" Kintaros stammered. "I brought you chocolate."

"I um-" Hana looked down at the packages. "I did too. Girls give chocolate on Valentine's Day. Boys give it back on White Day."

"Oh." Kintaros cleared his throat. "I brought mine early."

"T-That's fine." Hana smiled a little and gently took Kin's chocolate out of his big friendly bear paws (very much in the shape of hands) and placed her chocolate into them. 

The two looked down, discovering they had purchased each other the same chocolate package from the same store in the Time Station. Kintaros did not know he was supposed to make his own. Hana tried several times and failed at it, having given up the day prior.

"D-Do... Do we eat it now?" Kintaros tilted his head.

"N-No, we don't have to." She flattened out the bent corners of the heart-shaped box. "This is fine." The bend returned almost immediately.

"I hope you find it to your liking. I don't usually see you eat sweets, so I hope it's acceptable." He rubbed the back of his head, glancing to the side.

"Don't use words like 'acceptable' to describe a gift. It's lovely. Thank you... don't tell anyone I said that."

"I will make sure to not. Not say that. I won't tell anyone. I promise. I also accept this gift. It's almost enough to make me cry."

Hana let out a small laugh. "It's not that thoughtful. You don't have to oversell it..."

"Anything from you is precious. I mean it."

"Well, not anything..." She glanced off to the side, playing with hair, trying to hide her smile.

"No, absolutely anything. Anything at all. I mean it."

"You sound like you're offering me something..."

Kintaros tilted his head in the opposite direction. "Should I be?"

Hana's smiled "Maybe later." 

He nodded.

The two continued to stand in front of each other, uncertain of how to proceed. One of them had an idea.

Kintaros put a hand on Hana's shoulder. "Maybe now?"

Her cheeks turned pink. "Maybe now."

The two set their boxes of chocolate down and hugged. 

"Should I carry you?" He asked.

"Please don't."

"Well, you're not going to be carrying me, are you?" He mused, half serious.

"I could try. You'd just fall on top of me though." Hana smiled, not against the idea. "Let me try it after we get there."

"Where?" 

"My room." 

"Oh." He nodded.

She nodded back.

The two left, grinning.

Ryuuta ate both boxes of chocolate.


End file.
